Fifty Shades of Fanon
by accioweasleys4
Summary: This is a collection for the Fifty Shades of...Challenge on HPFC. (It doesn't have anything to do with Fifty Shades of Grey. I don't read that series.) Multiple pairs. First few pairings are Katie/Oliver, and the latest paring is Percy/Oliver. Percy finally realizes he has feelings for Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written for the Pirate's ship battle number six. Gifts in red was the theme, and I used the prompts dusk, crying, socks, breeze, and poem. ****I know this probably isn't perfect, I had a rough week at work with the schedule and because I was sick and had no time to write it… so… here's to hoping for the best! Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Oliver knocked on Angelina Johnson's door and waited impatiently for her to open it. She finally opened it several moments later, though a look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Oliver! Long time no see…does Katie know you're home this weekend? She didn't say anything!"

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't. I need to talk to you, but I don't want her knowing that I'm here."

Angelina peered over her shoulder and closed the door behind her. "Let's go for a walk," she said finally.

Oliver shuffled his feet on the ground and looked around. "The weather's nice," he commented lamely. The sky had changed into purple and pink as dusk arrived around them.

She laughed and poked his side. "Are you joking? It's freezing out here!" Angelina laughed again.

He gave her a grin and shrugged. "So? It doesn't have to be warm in order for it to be nice."

Angelina shrugged. "I think it just depends on your definition of nice then. You think cold and snow is nice apparently… and I think warm, and sunny is nice."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway…why are you really here? I know it's not to talk about the weather. Everybody knows that's just a warm up topic to break the ice." She wagged a finger at him.

"I want to ask Katie to marry me," Oliver said suddenly.

Angelina's jaw dropped. "I wasn't expecting you to say it out right like that," she said, shaking her head in amazement.

"But you were expecting it?" Oliver prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! You two are so in love with each other…George and I have been placing bets on when you'd propose to her."

Oliver made a face. "You don't think it'd be obvious to her, would you?"

Angelina shook her head. "Nah…she's got her mind on Quidditch lately, just like you. In fact…" her eyes widened suddenly. "You should propose to her on Valentine's Day! That'd be perfect for you guys!"

"Valentine's Day? Really? Isn't that something guys only do when they can't think of an actual present?"

"Not for you," Angelina insisted. "Katie will love it, trust me. Just…make it extra romantic for her so there'd be more thought behind it."

"How do I do that? I'm not very good with romance and stuff," Oliver argued, though Angelina patted his shoulder gently.

"You'll figure it out. Katie says that you can be romantic when you want to be."

They walked back to her flat in silence the rest of the way, though they could hear the wind breeze by as they walked.

Oliver suddenly had an idea, though he had to keep quiet about it since he didn't want Angelina to accidently tell Katie about it. He just needed a little help from the Weasley twins so Katie would really be surprised. He was going on complete faith that they would actually keep this a secret for him.

They reached her flat again, and Angelina suddenly hugged him tightly before they parted. "Just so you know, you have my permission."

"Do I?" Oliver asked, startled.

She grinned and nodded. "Of course. You didn't think you didn't have to ask somebody for their permission for Katie's hand did you?"

Oliver shrugged, not wanting to admit that he didn't think of that at all.

Angelina shook her head in amusement. "Technically you're supposed to ask her parents for permission."

He could feel his face turning white. "I am?" he asked nervously.

"Relax. I'm sure best friends can count too when the parents are not around."

Relief spilled over his features. "That's good… even if you just made it up for me."

Her eyes danced. "I did…but I really am happy for you guys. I know you make her happy."

"She makes me happy too," Oliver admitted quietly, smiling to himself.

Angelina shook her head in amusement as she waved goodbye to him. "You love birds are so cute. Good luck!" she said happily as she closed the door behind her again.

Katie had just gotten done with Quidditch practice one afternoon when she saw that the Weasley twins had actually been watching it. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked incredulously as she hugged both of them tightly.

She hadn't seen them much since their Hogwarts days. She didn't miss their pranks at all, but she did miss their friendship. She didn't see George much even though he was dating her flat mate.

The twins grinned at her. "We wanted to see you. We hadn't watched your practice in forever! Your team is pretty good," George said, nodding at her team players.

Fred made a face. "Well… except for that one girl who is crying. Why is she crying?"

"She fell off her broom earlier and she thinks that'll ruin her chances of staying on the team," Katie answered without turning around.

The twins nodded and continued making small talk for a few more minutes.

Katie looked over her shoulder and started walking away. "Well, I should really head back to the locker room and change," she said as she walked backwards.

George's face fell. "But we just got here!" he said, quickly blocking her from walking further.

"So, we can go get tea if you'd like," Katie said, making a weird face at them.

"We don't like tea," Fred said finally.

"No we don't," George answered, agreeing.

"Katie, where are your socks?" Fred asked her, looking down at her feet.

"Huh? I didn't lose my socks during practice," Katie said slowly as she looked down at her feet. Before she knew it, they had advanced on her and plunged her into darkness. "Hey, I can't see!" she protested as she struggled against them.

"That's kind of the point of this. Don't worry, we won't hurt you and the darkness will wear out in a few minutes."

"I've always hated this particular trick of yours," Katie said as she groaned. They apparated quickly, though she had no idea where they were going. Not until the spell wore off.

"We're at Oliver's apartment? Why are we here? You could've just told me this without being all secretive about it."

"Just go inside," The twins said together, grinning as they pushed her lightly.

Katie narrowed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't trust them again anytime soon.

"Fine… but if there's another prank waiting for me inside, I'm declaring war," she said, shaking a finger at them.

"There's no prank," George told her honestly. "Not this time. Just go."

Katie narrowed her eyes one more time at them and opened the door slowly. She was surprised to see that it was unlocked though she made a mental note to tell Oliver to keep it locked again in the future.

The room was dark when she walked in, though candles suddenly lit everywhere.

Katie gasped when she saw red roses placed all over the room, and rose petals on the floor. She spotted Oliver grinning at her from the hallway. "Oliver!" she rushed toward him and threw her arms around him tightly.

"What is all of this for? How many roses are there? There must be-"

"A thousand red roses," Oliver said proudly as he lowered his head to kiss her softly.

"But why…am I forgetting an anniversary?" Katie asked, suddenly feeling worried. She was normally the one who remembered this kind of thing, not Oliver.

"Well…. It is Valentine's Day," he answered slowly, as his eyes danced.

Katie's eyes widened as her hands covered her mouth. "Oh no… no, no no. It can't be Valentine's Day yet! I swear I thought it was a week from now… I had this special dinner planned for you, and I wrote you a poem that's probably cheesy. You must think I'm the worst girlfriend ever,"

Oliver shook his head, amused. "Nah. I don't think that at all. I think you're perfect."

"But I'm forgetful sometimes."

He shrugged. "I'm forgetful most of the time. In fact, I love you more now for forgetting Valentine's Day, because girls are normally so hung up over it." He made a face, and Katie had to laugh softly.

"It is a cliché holiday," she admitted honestly, relieved that he wasn't mad at her.

Oliver looked worried, though he suddenly got down on one knee. "Well… I hope it's not a cliché for a man to propose to the woman he loves on Valentine's Day," he said softly as he revealed a box with a small diamond ring inside of it.

Katie's eyes widened in shock as she realized what was happening. This honestly wasn't what she was expecting when she was waiting outside of the door moments ago.

"Will you marry me?"

Katie laughed softly, before she nodded eagerly. Her answer didn't need to take much thought at all. "Yes, Oliver. I'll marry you."

Oliver lifted her off her feet and happily swung her around in a hug before placing her down. "Was the thousand red roses a bit too much for a romance gesture?"

She shook her head as she kissed his cheek playfully. "No, they were perfect. I love you."


	2. A Baby Sitting Disaster

**A/N: This was written for the Pirates Ship Battles and the Fifty Shades of… Challenge. I am the second mate for KBOW again! It has 1911 words. The theme was Valentine's Day.****I used the prompts trap, morals, reading, and desk. I'll have another important author's note at the end of this. Thanks for reading! This is rated T for a suggestive ending. Sorry if it isn't perfect, my mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Katie was applying makeup for her Valentine's Day date with Oliver when she heard a knock on the door. Oliver was in the shower, so she didn't have any idea who would be coming over during that day.

She opened the door and blinked in surprise when she saw Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway with their son, James. "Ginny! Harry! Come on in. This is an unexpected surprise. Did Oliver know you two were coming?

Ginny grimaced and looked at Harry. "You forgot to tell them we were coming? I told you to write to them."

Harry looked sheepishly at his wife. "I thought I did, but we've had break ins to deal with at work-"

Ginny held a hand up at him. "You still should've written to them. It's the polite thing to do."

"It's fine," Katie said quickly as she knelt down to greet James. "My, you're growing up! How old are you now?"

Little James puffed his chest out proudly and grinned at Katie. "I'm three years old! Am I old enough to date you now?"

"I don't think so buddy," Oliver's voice sounded amused from where he was standing in the hallway. He approached them and ruffled James' hair. "What're you two doing here?"

"You're going out on a date, aren't you?" Ginny asked, looking back and forth between the two of them suspiciously.

Oliver and Katie looked at each other and grinned affectionately. "Yeah, we decided we'd actually celebrate Valentine's Day this year," Oliver said proudly, wrapping one arm around Katie's waist.

Ginny groaned and smacked Harry on the hand. "OW!" Harry whacked her hand away and rubbed the spot his head had been smacked.

Katie had a sinking feeling. "Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you beating Harry up?"

"Because he didn't write you guys a letter… and now you guys are busy too and we have nobody else who can take James today, not even Ron."

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and stepped forward. "I screwed up…my Uncle Vernon died and his funeral is tonight… I know, I know, it's an odd day to have it," he said quickly when he saw Katie and Oliver exchange weird faces. "Basically we can't take James because he's too little to be at a funeral, but everybody else is out on dates and we'd like you guys to watch him. Just for five hours at the most," he added when he saw Oliver look doubtful.

"I don't know…I'm not very good at babysitting," Oliver said, making a face.

Katie giggled when she realized he was thinking about the last boy he baby sat. "He's not…he had a complete disaster with Anthony, Seamus and Lavender's son. But we'll do it! We could use the practice," she said as she placed a protective hand over her belly. Some people had acted like getting pregnant out of wedlock was a scandal, though her friends didn't treat it was one, thank merlin. Her mother had scolded her about her morals at the time though.

Oliver gave Katie a look of horror as Ginny threw her arms around Katie. "Thank you, thank you… you don't know how much this means to us. I really hope we aren't setting up a trap for you two."

"No, it'll be fine," Katie said eagerly.

"Fine," Oliver echoed in a hollow voice.

Ginny raised an eyebrow in his direction. "He really hates kids, doesn't he?"

"I don't hate our kid!" Oliver said defensively. He gave James an apologetic look. "Sorry mate."

James wasn't paying any attention since he had started playing with the toy broom in his hand. "Huh?" he gave Oliver a cheesy grin.

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind. You two should go… that way you can come back sooner."

Ginny started rattling off a list of instructions, but Katie placed her hand up to stop her.

"Relax, Ginny. I'm sure we'll be just fine. Won't we, James?"

James beamed up at her, and Oliver groaned. "I really wish you'd stop using the word fine," he muttered.

Katie narrowed her eyes at him and smiled at Harry and Ginny. "Go… we'll entertain him somehow."

Ginny hesitated before she bent down to kiss James on the cheek. "You behave for your Aunt Katie and Uncle Oliver, all right?"

"I always behave!" James said proudly as Harry chuckled and ruffled his hair before leaving.

* * *

James immediately started jumping on the couch when the door closed. Oliver widened his eyes as he rushed over to him. "I don't think your mother would let you jump on the couch, buddy," he said.

"She lets me do it all the time at home!"

"But you aren't home… you're at our place," Oliver said, looking at Katie for help.

"I feel like I'm flying though," James protested. He glanced at Oliver curiously. "You taught Harry how to fly, didn't you?"

Oliver paused. He may not like kids, but he did love any excuse to talk about Quidditch. "Well… your father was a natural at flying," he began.

James made a face. "What does natural mean?"

"It means that you're really good at something without even thinking about it," Katie put in helpfully.

James thought about it for a second. "I'm naturally good at jumping! Want to see how high I can jump?" He stepped onto the desk beside the couch and took a leap off before either of them could answer. The next thing they saw was him tumbling into the coffee table below him.

The sound of breaking glass caused them both two widen their eyes in fear. "OW!" James exclaimed.

Oliver was the first one to appear at his side. "What's wrong buddy?" He quickly examined him and muttered a curse word.

"Oliver, he's just a kid!" Katie protested, but it was Oliver's turn to narrow his eyes at her. "His forehead is bleeding bad. There's glass… we need to get him to St. Mungos."

James widened his eyes in fright. "Am I going to die? I don't want to die!" He threw his arms around Oliver's legs and began to sob.

"You aren't going to die… you just need a little help to get this taken care of. I'll be by your side every second," Oliver promised.

James' lips quivered. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Katie's heart melted as James made Oliver forget about his hatred of kids without even realizing it.

The Healer at St. Mungo's had to give James twenty stitches, which shook Katie up more than Oliver and James. "He needs twenty stiches? Why does he need stitches? Those are muggle resorts," she protested.

"The cuts are deep…I'm afraid that they won't ever heal properly if he doesn't get them. "I'm afraid I need to give him a shot for them… another muggle method…"

Katie paled and Oliver quickly pulled her toward him. "He'll be ok," he assured her.

"Ginny and Harry were gone for two minutes before this happened…we can't take care of children. What were we thinking? Poor James!"

"Shhh," Oliver murmured. "You're scaring James. These stitches won't kill him. I've had them before. And we reacted to this situation like his parents would."

"But it happened two minutes after they left… we didn't even last an hour… or even five minutes!"

"I think you'll be great parents!" James piped up cheerfully from behind her.

Katie's heart melted. "I'm sorry, buddy… I'm overreacting. Thank you. We'll let this Healer stitch you up."

James' eyes lit up as he turned to the Healer. "Will I have a scar from this?" he asked hopefully.

The Healer couldn't help but chuckle. "You might have one… you'll have to have a check up in a week from now to see how they're doing." She began preparing the stiches.

"I can't watch this," Katie murmured as she buried her head in Oliver's shoulder.

James was tugging her arm when it was over. "Aunt Katie, I'm all right," he assured her, giving her a hug. "Can Uncle Oliver read me a story when we get back to your place?"

Katie nodded. "Yes. He can read you a story later."

* * *

Oliver was still reading to James when Harry and Ginny arrived five hours later as they promised. "How was James?" Ginny asked immediately.

Katie made a face. "Erm….there was a bit of an accident, but things went smoothly after that," she answered in a timid voice.

"What kind of accident?" Harry asked in horror. He stopped short when he saw that Oliver was reading to James. "What happened to James?"

Oliver closed the book and stood up. "He's fine, really. He just jumped and fell into the coffee table. We rushed to get him to St. Mungo's though. He had to get stitches. We're really sorry."

"I had the greatest time, mom and daddy! Uncle Oliver and Aunt Katie can take me any time!" James announced cheerfully.

Ginny and Harry looked impressed. "James normally hates his baby- sitters," Ginny told them, shaking her head.

Oliver grinned. "Well, that's a coincidence because I normally hate kids. But James is pretty cool. We'll baby sit him any time if it's all right with you."

James pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! Can you teach me how to play Quidditch soon like you taught dad?"

He chuckled. "That's up to your parents. Maybe someday though." His parents look astounded when he didn't complain about the answer.

"I should be upset with you for the accident, but… I'm not. Thank you again for taking him," Ginny told them.

They finally left a few moments later, and Katie placed her hands on her hips and gave Oliver an amused smile. "So, do you hate kids anymore?"

"I never hated kids… I just hated Anthony," Oliver said immediately.

"Uh, huh."

"James is pretty cool for a kid though."

Katie walked over toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You were his hero tonight."

Oliver shook his head. "Nah, I just did what I was supposed to do in that situation. I wasn't a hero."

"You were, though. You were amazingly calm and took over the situation. You're my hero," Katie said affectionately.

He turned pink at her words. "I didn't do anything special," he muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Stop being so modest. You're going to be a great dad," Katie said, placing a deep kiss on his lips.

The passion from her kiss surprised him so much that he couldn't pull away from it for a few moments. "Where's all of this coming from?" He managed to ask. "I'm not complaining, but…" he shrugged, looking like he was lost for words.

"I just loved watching you with James tonight. It made me fall for you all over again."

Oliver's expression softened, and he gazed down at her. "I may have just fallen for you all over again too," he murmured as he kissed her back.

Katie smiled as she took his hand and started leading him toward their room. "It's still Valentine's Day," she murmured shyly.

"It's too late to make our reservation," Oliver said quickly. "We can celebrate tomorrow night."

"We can still celebrate it together though…" she took another bold step toward the bedroom, feeling bold from what she was suggesting.

Oliver's eyes widened when he suddenly took the hint. "I love you," he said with desire in his voice.

"I love you too," Katie answered as they entered the room and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: I am awful with endings… I never know how to end it and it always seems awkward to me. But I'm just leaving it like this. I'm sorry about the long hiatus, I really needed that month break from fanfiction. Work is also being work, and I don't always have enough time to write anymore. I'm going to try to update Two Can Keep a Secret soon, but I'm sad about that ending, so that's why I'm procrastinating that I guess. Oh, and I know 20 stitches does seem like a lot though it is possible. My cousin actually tried doing what James did in the story and had to get that many, so I know it isn't unrealistic. And Ron's father tried out stitches in the fifth book so they can resort to them.**


	3. Take a Chance on Me

**A/N: This takes place right when Fred and Hermione get together finally in The Younger Years collection... it's just a little missing moment from that chapter that I have been wanting to write... Krumlina seems like they'd be quite an interesting pair. I think this is the first fic written for them. This was written for the rare pairings challenges and the fifty shades of... challenge as well. I know this isn't really a fanon pair, but I believe I'm the first one who has written this pair on here according to the filter box on here. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Angelina sighed as she watched Fred dance with Hermione. She was happy that her friend finally got the girl he wanted. She just wished the girl was her, even though she knew the reasons were selfish reasons. She didn't actually have feelings for Fred Weasley.

She might've had a thing for him for about five seconds last year though…all right, it was more than five seconds. But blimey, she liked having a date to this thing, friends or not. And now she was stuck being a wallflower.

A figure approached her, and she realized that it was Viktor Krum. Angelina widened her eyes and quickly made sure her dress was still in good shape. She didn't have a crush on Viktor Krum, but he was still a celebrity… a Quidditch celebrity and she still found herself wanting to impress him.

"Hi," she said as she shyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Wait, why was she being shy? She hung around with the twins for years and they were outspoken… why was she being like this now?

"Hi," Viktor said after staring at her for a moment. "So…you were Fred's date to this ball?"

Angelina blushed, though she immediately wished she hadn't. "Not really," she answered honestly. " We went just as friends. That's all I ever was to him."

Viktor frowned at her. "It sounds like you liked him," he stated.

Angelina shrugged. "It was a long time ago. Did you like Hermione?" She widened her eyes at the bluntness of her question.

A smile worked its way through, and he gave a nonchalant shrug. "She was special… very smart. But I could tell her heart was somewhere else. I liked her, but I wanted her happy."

"So you sacrificed your own happiness," Angelina murmured, feeling impressed. "I thought famous Quidditch players are supposed to be selfish."

Viktor laughed. "Most are. I don't think I am though….though that probably makes me sound big headed."

"Maybe just a tad," Angelina teased.

They fell in a silence and a slow song came on. "Look," she said finally. "I'm partly responsible for you being dateless to this thing. You want to dance with me?"

"How are you partly responsible?"

Angelina looked down. "I helped come up with the plan to get Fred and Hermione together."

"Oh. Well then you may make it up to me that way… and by introducing me to this Hogsmeade place I keep hearing about."

"It's a deal," Angelina said, smiling as she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

Angelina and Viktor spent as much time as possible with each other after that. They mostly talked about Quidditch, though they took turns telling each other about their home lives and what they wanted to go into after Hogwarts. They were taking a walk down the streets of Hogsmead in the snow.

"Quidditch is just a fall back plan for me right now... I'm looking for something meaningful, maybe something in law."

Angelina blinked, feeling impressed. "I can see you doing something in law," she said, nodding.

"What about you?" Viktor asked, turning to look at her. Angelina blushed when he met her eyes. She decided she liked this feeling. "What are your hopes and dreams?"

Their hands were barely touching now, though Angelina tried not to act like she noticed. "Next year is my last year here. I want to be captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I wanted to be the Hogwarts champion this year since quidditch didn't take place this year, but that didn't work out." She nodded toward him politely.

"I'm sorry," Viktor said apologetically.

Angelina shook her head. "It's not your fault. I also want to play on a quidditch team when I graduate next year...it'd be nice to travel as well. If quidditch doesn't work out...I suppose I'd like to be a professor."

"I think you'd be good at that too."

Angelina grinned at him before they stopped in front of The Three Broomsticks. "Think it's time to grab a butterbeer?"

* * *

The night before the second task came, Professor McGonagall told Angelina she had to go to Dumbledore's office. Angelina frowned. "I was wanting to wish Viktor luck before bedtime though," she said.

"This'll help him too," McGonagall said gravely.

The next thing she knew, she was splashing around in the water and blinked around in surprise. Viktor gave her a concerned look and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "You're ok," he said in a relieved voice.

"Yes...you completed the second task!" Angelina found herself wanting to kiss him, but held back once they got closer to the Durmstrang students. She still felt shy around them, and she didn't like the thought of showing PDA around them.

"Yes...do you know what your role meant though?" Viktor asked her quietly.

Angelina frowned. "No, I was just told that it would help you."

Viktor opened his mouth to answer, but Karkaroff had pulled him out of the water.

Once they were away from the water and the celebration, Viktor stopped in his tracks. "Will you visit me this summer? I wrote to my parents... they said you can stay."

Angelina blinked in surprise. "Only if you tell me what my role in the second task meant," she answered. She had a feeling she knew what it was, but she wanted to make him say it.

Viktor suddenly placed a hand on her cheek and lowered his head. "It meant... that you're the thing I will sorely miss."


	4. Something Beyond Words

**A/N: All right, so I will probably have a few chapters for Charlie and Draco. I decided to challenge myself by writing a slash pair story for the first time… I hope it's not terrible or too out of character. It was written for the mini- a- prompt challenge (chose Charlie/Draco for this prompt/chapter.) It was also written for one of the unusual pairings competitions, and the open category 4 competition for the slash pairing category. It was also written for the fifty shades of... challenge. This does sort of take place after my Draco/Luna stories, but you don't really have to read those. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Draco sighed as he took a seat at a table that was the furthest away from the crowd. He still couldn't believe he went to Fred and Hermione's wedding reception. Hermione had invited Draco in hopes of offering peace between the Weasley's and Malfoy's, but so far that wasn't working.

He was being ignored, and Draco was fine with it. He was fine with it until he saw George Weasley flirting with Luna Lovegood. His hand grasped his wine glass tightly. How dare Luna move on so quickly from them? They hadn't really been a couple, but Draco had adored her. She had been his light during the dark times of the war, but he had ruined that when he had chosen the Death Eater's side at the Battle of Hogwarts.

He made a face at the memory. He regretted that, but there was nothing to be done about it. And besides….besides, she looked happy over there, talking to that George Weasley. Draco supposed he could leave her alone if she was happy.

His eyes widened as he saw Fred and Hermione making their way towards the back of the room. He decided that it was time to hide. He really didn't want to make conversation with them, even if Hermione had been the one to extend the invitation. He was being a coward, but he just didn't know what to say.

Draco walked toward the edge of the tent and bumped into somebody. "Ouch, watch where you're going," he grumbled, as he rubbed his elbow. He had accidently knocked elbows with the other person, but he wasn't going to take the blame for it. He turned to see somebody with red hair. _Great, another Weasley_, Draco thought to himself. He let out a groan of frustration, though this caused the redhead before him to smile down at him.

"How many Weasley's are there?" Draco demanded, despite himself.

"I don't really know," the man mused lightly. "This party only covers about a quarter of our family."

"Great," Draco said dryly.

The older man chuckled as he held out a hand. "I'm Charlie Weasley."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his hand skeptically. "Draco… Draco Malfoy."

He expected the older Weasley to scoff and walk away with disdain, but was surprised when Charlie just looked interested instead. "Interesting. I've heard stories about you."

"Nothing good, I suppose," Draco muttered angrily as his eyes shifted toward Ron Weasley.

"No. But people can have second chances."

Draco studied Charlie. "Wait… I recognize you. You're one of his older brothers." His mind shifted through his years of schooling. Charlie didn't attend Hogwarts when he was there, but he had seen him before. During the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and… his eyes flew up.

"Norbert," he muttered as he stared at Charlie in awe.

"Pardon me?" Charlie asked as he moved closer to Draco.

"Norbert… you're the one who rescued the dragon Norbert in our first year. I read that note you sent Ron. You work for dragons in Romania. I saw you that night." Draco didn't mention the fact that he had been trying to get Ron and his friends in trouble.

Charlie smiled. "Yes… I do."

"Cool," Draco breathed, blinking in surprise. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Why had he just said that?

This caused Charlie to grin at him. "Yes. It is cool, I do like my job most of the time. I just wish I could be around for more family events. But at the same time, I don't mind being away from them. They can be a little-" he looked like he was trying to search for the right word.

"Overwhelming?" Draco finished for him.

Charlie looked at him in astonishment and then chuckled. "Yes…overwhelming, but usually with the best interests."

Draco nodded, but his eyes suddenly landed on Luna again. She was now laughing at something George had said and his heart gave a familiar pang. He missed that laugh, it wasn't often when he made her laugh but the times had been special to him.

He wasn't aware that the elder Weasley brother was watching him until he spoke again. "What's the story on her?"

He looked around at him and shrugged. "I…er… she was just a special someone. But I screwed that up when I hurt her. Not physically, just emotionally," he added quickly. He didn't know why it was important for Charlie to know that he didn't abuse people, but it was.

"Ah." Charlie nodded and took a swallow of his drink. "Well, are you interested in winning her back?"

"George seems to be making her happy," Draco murmured quietly.

"You deserve to be happy too." He blinked in surprise as he stared at Charlie. His eyes met his and they held for a few moments.

"No, I don't," Draco said firmly, breaking the moment between them. "You don't know my past, what I've done, what choices I made during the war. I was a Death Eater. I was a coward, I chose to save my own life instead of helping others. I may be on your side now, but I don't-" he shook his head firmly.

"I don't deserve happiness or anything." He let out a laugh, but it wasn't a humorous one.

Charlie gazed at him intently and he reached for his hand and squeezed it.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked down. Nervous butterflies appeared in the pit of his stomach and he found himself not wanting to let go of the older man's hand. It felt warm, and safe. It felt like home.

He shook his head in confusion. What the bloody hell did this mean? He just met the man, how could he feel like home or whatever cheesy feeling he had been feeling?

Charlie was still studying him, though a small hint of a smile had appeared. "You'll find what you're searching for. But even you deserve happiness."

Draco looked down at their hands silently. He still hadn't pulled it away yet. Why hadn't he pulled away yet?

Charlie suddenly moved closer to him. "If you want to make her jealous…I'd be happy to help out."

Draco looked at Charlie in shock and heat rushed to his face. "I'm not- I'm not…" _not gay,_ he wanted to say. But he found that he couldn't say those words.

Was he attracted to Charlie Weasley? He let go of his hand finally, but he made sure it was gently, not in a horrorstruck way. There he goes again, caring about what the man thought of him.

"I need a drink," Draco said finally, as he walked away.


	5. Must be Fate

**Chapter five- (Charlie/Draco)**

**A/N: And a new ship is born….I ship Charlie/Draco now! The Charlie/Draco chapters will connect with each other, but there will only be a few…there'll probably be three chapters total. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. This was written for some competitions on HPFC like usual.**

* * *

Draco decided to pay a visit to Diagon Alley. He hadn't been there since the war ended, and he wanted to see how it was recovering. He felt guilty for the damage he saw there because it had been partly his fault, in a way.

He knew he hadn't directly caused any of it, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty anyway. He decided he wanted to do something to help out, but he couldn't think of one single person here who would let him volunteer to help out at their shop. He was a Malfoy after all, and everybody knew about his family's role in the war.

His eyes suddenly landed on something red in the distant and he groaned again. Couldn't he go anywhere without running into the Weasley's? How could he have forgotten that the twins actually had a shop here? It was a joke shop, but Draco had to admit it was pretty impressive.

Draco paused in his tracks. If he was looking for redemption….maybe… He shook his head. No. He couldn't seek for redemption from the Weasley's. Especially not after that strange encounter he had with Charlie Weasley.

His stomach gave a strange stirring at the thought of Charlie. But maybe…maybe he'd actually see him at the shop. He was an attractive man-

Stop it.

Draco found that his feet were walking towards the shop. He didn't have to speak to Charlie if he was there. But why was he hoping to speak to him again?

The door was opening. Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy stepped a foot inside. He carefully looked around. Fred immediately approached him with a grin.

"Draco! I didn't get a chance to talk to you at my wedding reception!"

Draco backed off quickly. He didn't know what he had done to grant such a warm welcome from a Weasley. "It's fine," he said quickly. "You and Hermione were busy. It was your wedding day after all." He chuckled and looked around again.

"We still wanted to thank you for coming though," Fred said slowly, giving Draco a suspicious look. "Are you all right?"

Now was his chance to ask about Charlie. "Yeah," Draco said slowly. "Is…is Charlie still in town?"

Fred looked like he was thrown off by Draco's question, and Draco almost wanted to laugh. He knew it was rare to catch the Weasley twin's off guard like this.

"Charlie… my older brother Charlie?" Fred asked incredulously. He eyed Draco.

"Yes," Draco said, feeling a headache coming on.

"He is… for another few weeks. Why do you want to know?" Fred asked curiously.

"I just had a question about dragons," Draco lied quickly. It was the best thing he could come up with on top of his head like that, but he still couldn't help but want to smack his head in frustration. "Listen," he said quickly, hoping to change the subject. "I was wondering if you and George needed volunteers for the shop. I know our families aren't on the greatest terms. But I'm sort of looking for redemption from the war, and you invited me to your wedding, so I thought-"

"Hermione invited you to the wedding," Fred said coolly. "I don't know," he said, as he narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Draco sighed. "Please. I want to try to make amends."

Fred regarded him silently. "I'll have to talk to George. He is my business partner. I can't make this decision without him."

"But you're willing to take me on?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I'm willing to take you on for Hermione," Fred said carefully. "Come back tomorrow."

Draco nodded and was surprised at how happy he felt about this news. He started walking out the door, but Fred called after him. "Oh, Draco?"

He turned and gave Fred a questioning look. "I'll have Charlie stop by at the same time tomorrow."

He blinked in surprise. "Why would you do that?" Draco asked quickly.

Fred shook his head. "So you can ask him your question about dragons, silly."

"No, I don't want to put him through the trouble."

"It's no trouble. He's been helping us out here as well."

Draco's eyes widened as his mind spun. So he might actually get to spend time with Charlie before he left. He wasn't sure what to reply to that so he just nodded coolly and left the shop.

_Great_, he thought to himself as he kicked a stone. Now he had to come up with a good question about dragons. He didn't know a bloody damn thing about dragons. Why had he used that as an excuse to ask about Charlie Weasley?

* * *

Draco arrived at the joke shop around noon that day, but he still didn't have a question for Charlie Weasley.

He wasn't there when he arrived though, thank Merlin. The twins had just arrived moments before, and George automatically gave Draco a suspicious look. "Fred says you want to volunteer here," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes…I want a second chance."

"You really hurt her, you know."

Draco didn't know what to say about Luna right away. "I regret hurting her. She deserves to be happy with you now though."

George stared at him for several moments just as Fred had done yesterday, and he finally shrugged his shoulders. "You can volunteer for us… as long as this isn't some plot to win her back."

Draco wanted to say that Luna was free to make her own choices when it came to the two of them, but he didn't think that George would let him stay here if he had. "It's not a plot to win her back," he assured him instead.

George nodded before his eyes flicked to something over Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around and saw Fred standing behind him. Blimey, he hadn't even heard the doorbell ding or anything.

"Look who is here," Fred said cheerfully as he stepped aside.

His heart skipped when he saw Charlie Weasley standing at the door way.

Draco's mind spun nervously. He didn't know what to do so he automatically grabbed a nearby broom and started sweeping the floor.

He hated being this nervous. The Weasley's were all just mere acquaintances though, so they didn't think much of Draco's strange reaction.

The twins suddenly disappeared to do their own work, and Draco was aware that Charlie was looking over at him.

"Hi," he said finally after several moments of awkward silence passed.

Charlie smiled at him. "Hi. I heard you had a question to ask me about dragons?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He still didn't know what to ask, so he decided to come clean. "Not really," he said hesitantly. "I asked Fred if you were in town, and Fred wanted to know why, and that was the lamest excuse I could come up with. Sorry for wasting your time."

"You didn't waste my time," Charlie said lightly. "I was coming over here to help out anyway. I heard you're volunteering here now?"

Draco nodded. He decided not to elaborate on that yet.

"I'm sorry about my comment at the wedding reception. I realized that I might've made you uncomfortable when I said I could help you out with making Luna jealous."

Draco could feel his cheeks growing warm. He decided to ignore that comment since he didn't know what to say to that yet.

"I'm also sorry if holding your hand made you uncomfortable too."

"It wasn't uncomfortable," Draco said quickly, turning around.

Damn. Bloody hell. Why did he say that?

Charlie looked as stunned as Draco felt. He smiled and took a step closer toward him. Draco watched, but he didn't move away. "Will you go out with me?"

Draco nearly dropped the broom in shock. He hadn't been expecting that question at all. They were still acquaintances, but Charlie did seem cool, sweet even. He did want to get to know him better. His mouth moved soundlessly, but he wasn't furious at the question.

"I'm new to this," Draco said finally after several moments. "I've only dated a few girls my whole life… I've never…"

Charlie reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's all right. No one else has to know if that's what you're worried about."

Draco stared at him intently for several moments. He swallowed and cleared his voice nervously before surprising himself with his answer. "All right."

Charlie's face lit up, and Draco couldn't help but feel pleased that he had caused that reaction. "So…we'll meet tomorrow after the shop closes then?"

Draco nodded and looked down nervously as Charlie squeezed his hand. Draco held onto it a moment longer than he should've and he could feel his face turning red. He didn't want to let go of it again.

"See you then," Draco murmured. Charlie gave him a meaningful look and Draco felt his heart dance as Charlie disappeared. Great. How had he let this happen? He thought to himself. He was half furious with himself, though the other half was eagerly anticipating the next evening.

"Merlin, I hate first dates," Draco murmured as he continued sweeping the floor, lost in his thoughts.


	6. Love you like a love song baby

**A/N: I have forgotten that I have written a Percy/Oliver story. I don't know why I never posted this...guess I was just being a perfectionist! Hope it's not too terrible. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Percy had always been teased by his brothers his whole life, and it was something he was used to. He didn't like it, but he expected it. He expected it when he became a prefect, though he had secretly hoped that they would be proud. They just teased him more.

Oliver was friends with both him and the twins though, but since he was on the quidditch team, he had half expected him to tease him as well.

"You're the new Gryffindor prefect this year?" Oliver asked, widening his eyes.

Percy nodded tentatively.

"Wicked! You'll have the same privileges as the quidditch captain! I'm captain of the Gryffindor team!"

He felt himself smile at Oliver's reaction, though he was glad that was over with. If Oliver thought him being a prefect was cool, than everything would be all right.

He could take anything that went wrong. In fact, his enthusiasm even made him more confident.

"I'm sorry, we're over." Penelope Clearwater's words kept echoing in Percy's mind over and over again. Over? How could they be over? Of course she had chosen Cedric Diggory over him.

Perfect, quidditch player Cedric Diggory.

Her words kept echoing through his mind even long after she left the corridor. The twins suddenly appeared and Percy groaned at the site of them. He was in no mood for their pranks today. He never was, but today really wasn't a good day.

Fred took one look at him and gave him a curious look. "You all right, Perce?"

He glared at Fred and George. "No. So please just save whatever prank you're planning for another day. Please."

They eyed each other and George shrugged. "We weren't planning anything. Want to tell us what's up?" he asked as he sat down next to him.

Percy glared at George again. "No, because you'll laugh at my expense."

"Oh come on, mate. Give us a chance," Fred said cheerfully as he sat down next to Percy's other side.

Percy sighed. What did he have to lose? "Penelope broke up with me for Cedric Diggory."

The twin's eyes widened. "That's cold, Percy."

He nodded as he tried to once again forget her harsh, cold words. He suddenly realized that they were in their quidditch uniforms and stood up. "You guys will be late to your game!"

"We thought making our brother feel better was more important," George said seriously. "You should come watch the game."

Percy hesitated and shook his head. "I can't. She'll be there, snogging Cedric in the bleachers every time Ravenclaws score."

The twins exchanged a knowing look. "Oliver will be there," they said cheerfully.

Percy gave them a suspicious look. "Of course he will be, he's the captain of the Gryffindor team."

"He makes you feel better," George said seriously, and Fred nodded in confirmation.

"He's my best friend," Percy argued. Really, the twins were being so silly. Of course his best friend made him feel better! His stomach twitched as he thought of Oliver. He did want to see his best friend all of a sudden.

"All right, I'll go. But I'm taking a book with me just in case."

"You won't need it," Fred said as he pulled on Percy's arm and lead the way toward the quidditch pitch.

Percy started panicking. He didn't go to very many games. The idea of them caused him to panic.

_But this one is different, _Percy argued with himself. _Oliver will be there. He can make you feel better and you can support him._ Why did the very idea of seeing him cause his stomach to get butterflies?

Hours later he realized that the game wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Oliver had spotted him in the crowd almost immediately, and he seemed to have played better than he did at the Hufflepuff game.

_He was showing off,_ Percy mused to himself. Showing off for the scouts, and someone else. The thought caused his heart to dance as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't get to Oliver on the field, but he promised himself that he would when he got back to the common room.

He entered the common room, and Oliver immediately spotted him through the roaring crowd. "PERCE!" he shouted as he scrambled down from the twin's shoulders.

"We won! We won the Quidditch cup!" He cheered loudly, and Percy could tell he was drunk on firewhiskey. He ought to reprimand the twins for this, but he didn't want to take away Oliver's joy.

He also knew Oliver wouldn't be able to hear him, so he wrapped his hands around Oliver's neck. "Congratulations," he muttered as he pulled away. He couldn't do this. Why had he thought it was ok to go to the game and then the party? He was still hurt over what Penelope did…but he wanted to feel better.

Oliver's expression fell when he saw Percy's face. "We're going for a walk."

"No, no. You stay, this is your party. I'll just go to the library or something."

"No. I'm coming with you." He led the way outside before Percy could protest further. Percy had to quickly follow him.

Soon they were outside next to the lake. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked Percy once they were alone.

Percy looked down and placed his hand in his. "I just want to feel better. You're the only thing that makes me feel better. You're my best friend, I-" he was distracted by his feelings he had. Had he always had these feelings for his best friend and just never knew it?

He gathered his courage to pull Oliver close to him and kissed him. He kissed him softly and sweetly, and his mind raced when he realized that his best friend was kissing him back. He tasted like firewhiskey and mint. They kissed passionately for several breathless minutes before they finally pulled away.

"I…you…kissed me," Oliver said, blinking in confusion. "What about Penelope?"

"She broke up with me," Percy said, suddenly surprised to realize that that didn't bother him anymore.

"I didn't know that you…had feelings for me," Oliver stammered.

"I didn't either, but I guess I always had."

"I want to kiss you again," Oliver said quietly as he placed a hand over Percy's.

"I won't stop you. But will you remember this?"

"I'm not drunk," Oliver insisted. "I mean, I was drinking back at the party, but… I mean, I was hoping something like this would happen…I was going to take my chance, but you beat me to it-"

Percy interrupted him by kissing him on the lips again. "Don't ever be afraid to take your chance," he said. They spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake talking, holding hands and kissing. Percy was glad that this didn't seem to have changed his friendship with Oliver since he never wanted to stop being best friends with him. He guessed that was why he held back for so long and hid out with Penelope.


End file.
